Eternity
by Blondie-Boo
Summary: Okie this is kinda a sequel,TheLadyQuotes rote "Forever" the first one, READ IT FIRST! So this is what happens to Angel after her story "Forever"


Disclaimer- we all know Angel and Buffy character aren't mine.

* * *

Eternity- 

Angel winced as the blade cut through his side, and another punch landed squarely against his jaw. He stumbled backwards and hit the brick wall that made the alleyway. With a final look at the sword in his hand, Angel using all the strength he had left took the final swing taking off both the demons head's at the same time. Then he fell. He had been fighting demons from the most recent apocalypse, though it was technically over there were plenty of leftover demons to be taken care of, and the slayers had their hands full.

Angel lay on his back looking up into the night sky. So many years of fighting the good fight; helping the helpless. So many years and yet these last seemed to mean nothing compared to the firsts. It was 3006, almost 1,000 years ago; it had begun being him again; the one vampire with a soul; the only one of the original left.

_It's almost time._

Almost 1000 years ago he staked Spike. His role had changed sense then. He dared not get close to any Slayer now, for he would loose them in the end, because he just kept going. Now he stayed in the corners, lived in the darkness, but fought for the light. He only came out to tell their tales. He would tell the new slayers of the chosen one; the most powerful chosen one their ever was and ever will be.

Angel just kept going. He hadn't Sanshu'd and the guilt still weighed on his heart so he kept going. Through so many apocalypses, so many fights. But he had to keep going. He hadn't sanshu'd he hadn't made up for his sins and he would continue on till he did.

Angel lay on his back unable to move and he looked up to see the sun coming. Was this how it was going to end? Would the sun take him; his body bursting into flames then turning to ashes, and he would be gone. So many years waiting; hoping; wishing and it would end with the sun. The phenomenon that nobody seemed to notice; yet everyone seemed to pass by without realizing its true beauty. Was this how he was going to end?

He began to think of the night he staked Spike, like he did all the time. Should he have gone with him? He never knew what the answer was but he knew that Sanshuing never meant to Spike what it meant to him. Angel would wait to Sanshu for eternity, but Spike; Spike accepted that he was; a vampire, and he was ready to go. Spike had had nothing left; Spike was ready. Was he ready to go? When the sun came up would he be able to go?

_He's ready._

_No, just a little longer give him time._

He would never Sanshu now. It was the one thing he had wanted so badly; to be forgiven. But what he did was unforgivable. Angel closed his eyes, and when he opened them he felt a pain in his body, and then he knew. The pain slowly started to focus on his heart. He was Sanshuing. Then something dawned on him. He was going to die soon. He had been wounded in the chest and he wouldn't be able to breathe. He was going to die a human.

Angel thought more about his unlife. He had fought a vampire, so why let him die a human. But the one thing that kept coming back to him was, "I lived, I fought, I loved a vampire, and now I will die one." Angel didn't know if he meant to say it or if somebody said it for him, but that's the way he knew it should be.

He could feel it now, another minute or two and he'd be completely mortal; another minute or two and he would die. Angel picked up the stake that had fallen out of his pocket and pointed at his heart. He was a vampire he would leave a vampire. He looked up at the sun; the simple miracle that happened everyday. Yes, this was how he was going to end.

"I'm coming Will, just wait a little longer." Angel said.

_I know I'm waiting. We all are._

He could feel it; the guilt slowly dripping away, the pain leaving.

_He's ready._

_Yes, yes he is._

A few tears fell down Angel's cheeks. "I'm ready." he whispered and just before the last bit of his heart became completely mortal, Angel felt the warmth of the sun and pushed the stake into his heart and said, "It's time I visited my boy."

_He let go. _

_It was time._

He took one breathe of air and burst into dust.

Angel opened his eyes. It was white; it was pure, and there they were, all of them. Doyle, Connor, Faith, Willow, all of them; and Spike. He looked to him. "Bloody Hell, Angelus that took forever."

"So all I had to do was accept it?" Angel said shaking his head.

"Looks that way."

"So this is Heaven."

"No, this is the place between Heaven and the world of the living, where the Guardian Angel's can some down every so often to watch the person they protect or where you can come see your mates come up"

"So you guys all came down from heaven to watch me come........Thanks."

The others smiled back at him.

"So what's heaven like?" Angel asked Spike.

"I can't say I know."

"What do you mean you don't know."

"I've been waiting for you Peaches,"

Angel looked at him without saying anything.

"Watchen you, makin sure you got up here, been busy being your Guardian Angel."

"You didn't have to wait."

"You didn't have to never forget us or never let us fade, besides me and Lokie been becoming fast friends."

They all walked side by side just smiling. And he understood. If he couldn't accept what he did, or what he was then no one else could either.

As they all walked off into the white nothingness slowly they all turned to light and floated upward.

And that's how they ended.

Accepting what they did,

Letting Go,

And knowing they were ready,

And that's how they ended;

By starting all over again.

* * *

Prolly the worst thing you ever read, and sorry LadyQuotes, I kno i said id post this way before this but i got kinda afraid to post it LOL, i dont no y, anyways review! Ohh and in italics that was Spike and if there was an answer to something spike said i think it was willow. Theres gonna be more fics after this from me i had lots a ideas. Review! Please! 


End file.
